


PRESIDENT KORRA

by BenplayerX



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Politics, Romance, dialogue based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenplayerX/pseuds/BenplayerX
Summary: This fic is kind of a union of two weird ideas I had. I wanted to do a fully dialogue-based fic and one in which one of them is president.Right now my other Korrasami fic "Happily ever after is a lie told to children so they don't cry when the story is over" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532535/chapters/64672912) is taking priority, so don't expect updates to happen too often.Also, this kind of is political propaganda of Marxist ideals because I based Korra's beliefs on my own as that is what I can accurately write.Future chapters will be much more romance focused, the first naturally came to me as a more political chapter.Have fun reading!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	PRESIDENT KORRA

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kind of a union of two weird ideas I had. I wanted to do a fully dialogue-based fic and one in which one of them is president.
> 
> Right now my other Korrasami fic "Happily ever after is a lie told to children so they don't cry when the story is over" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532535/chapters/64672912) is taking priority, so don't expect updates to happen too often.
> 
> Also, this kind of is political propaganda of Marxist ideals because I based Korra's beliefs on my own as that is what I can accurately write.
> 
> Future chapters will be much more romance focused, the first naturally came to me as a more political chapter.
> 
> Have fun reading!

KORRA

So, what kind of person is Asami Sato?

BOLIN

Richest woman in the world! The third richest person in total. She’s the CEO of Future Industries since her father was arrested for doing some pretty bad stuff like the stuff baddies do in movers…

KORRA

Let me guess, you don’t know what he did.

BOLIN

Ok, I don’t, sorry it slipped my mind, you know how my memory can be. Anyway, she’s like a brilliant engineer and suuuuuper beautiful, tho not as much as Opal my angel from the heavens.

KORRA

I’m just wondering what she wants with me? My campaign pretty clearly is detrimental to people like her.

BOLIN

Maybe she’ll try to bully you into dropping out.

KORRA

I doubt it, this whole running for president business is more to get our ideas out there, I don’t have an actual chance to win.

BOLIN

Won’t it be interesting to find out?

KORRA

I guess I don’t have anything to lose by accepting to meet.

—

ASAMI

It is an honor to meet you Miss Raava

KORRA

Uh… The honor is all mine, Miss Sato.

ASAMI

Please take a seat, would you like some refreshments?

KORRA

That won’t be necessary.

ASAMI

Then let’s start with the meeting.

KORRA

So… what exactly is this meeting about?

ASAMI

Your campaign. I have noticed that while you have a considerable amount of small donations but no major company backing you.

KORRA

That makes sense, they’ve probably read my camping page or listened to me speak. They know I’m not exactly their friend.

ASAMI

What is your political ideology, what do you stand for Miss Raava?

KORRA

I’m a socialist, but uh… I guess you already know that.

ASAMI

I have done my research, but I would like to hear it all from you, face to face.

KORRA

In the world, there is a problem of oppression. Oppression based on gender, skin tone, sexuality, and most of all class. I believe in moving away from a capitalist system, where profit and the whims of the elite are what moves the world, to a socialist system where the work people do belongs to themselves and their communities. A socialist state would also be the proper tool to finally end racism, sexism, homophobia, and so-on, and deal with the apocalyptic threat that is global warming. I stand for a society in which we all work to better ourselves and the rest of humanity, not for profit or survival. I stand for equality, freedom, unity, and balance.

ASAMI

Equality? Freedom? What do you have to say about the connection those words have to the Red Lotus and the Equalists?

KORRA

The Equalists were a fascist movement looking for genetic purity using populism to mobilize the masses, my ideals have nothing to do with theirs. The Red Lotus, on the other hand, was nobler, but they had a flawed understanding of the world. You can’t simply singlehandedly murder the leader of a nation in a terrorist attack, bring down some walls, and call it a day. That just rugs the system off people’s feet, which can only lead to chaos and confusion, not to mention a power vacuum that can lead to the rise of a dictator. Before taking any sweeping action you have to build something, know the people and their concerns, and help them unite and organize at a communal level. This is also what my movement is aiming to do, I know I won’t win the presidency, our liberal democracy is nothing more than a dictatorship of the rich but... And I’m rambling. Sorry.

ASAMI

You can ramble, I asked you a question. Too many politicians just spout some preplanned speech to get votes, you actually seem to have passion and truly believe in what you’re saying. I admire that. Why socialism though, and not social democracy? The latter is much more accepted.

KORRA

Capitalism is an inherently broken and inefficient system. The oppression isn’t a bug, it’s a feature. You can patch it up with welfare policies, but all those patches can easily be removed, besides, maintaining social democracies like the one in Zaofu simply requires for the exploitation to be done elsewhere, in their case on the outer-rim of Ba Sing Se. It goes hand in hand with imperialism and neo-colonialism. Many who believe in social democracy have good intentions, and welfare policies can genuinely help people, as a politician I’ve often voted for them, but they fail to address the roots of the problems they aim to solve.

ASAMI

One last question, what do you think of the Fire Nation War?

KORRA

I’m against it. The United Republic shouldn’t interfere in the affairs of other nations unless it’s absolutely necessary to, for example, prevent a genocide. The Fire Nation War was done to obtain their oil, plain and simple. It’s a war driven by corporate interest, including those of Future Industries. If I became president I’d call back all the troops immediately, nationalize all corporations and completely redesign the military.

ASAMI

So you would end the war?

KORRA

Yes.

ASAMI

Immediately?

KORRA

Yes.

ASAMI

I want to finance your campaign.

KORRA

What?! Di- Didn’t you hear what I said about nationalizing corporations?

ASAMI

My father got arrested for selling weapons of mass destruction to both sides of the Fire Nation War causing countless casualties and immense suffering. For years the workers of Future Industries have been mistreated and exploited. The quality of our products has gone down immensely. Innovation has become stagnant, nothing more than a faint whisper. Before I could not do anything, but now that I am in a position of power I want to set things right.

KORRA

Wow, I wasn’t expecting that from a billionaire.

ASAMI

I am full of surprises. Though you’re right in your judgment of my… colleagues. They have lived their entire lives up in a mountain of privilege, never daring to look down. I, fortunately, though to great suffering at the time, have been knocked out of it.

KORRA

Look, I will accept your offer, but you must understand that there will be no favors or special treatment.

ASAMI

That is exactly why I am financing you and not anyone else. Your cuteness also helps.

KORRA

Uh… What?

ASAMI

Oh, spirits! Did I say that out loud? I am deeply sorry, it is not appropriate.

KORRA

I don’t mind, I mean you’re kind of cute yourself with that snazzy look you have going on.

ASAMI

Thanks. It is time you go unfortunately, I have another meeting. Can I have your number, so we can hammer out the details of how this is going to work? Maybe set up another meeting.

KORRA

Sounds perfect.


End file.
